Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is generally formed of two display panels where electrodes are respectively disposed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels, and applies a voltage to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to adjust an amount of transmitted light.
A liquid crystal display may have a structure in which an electric field generation electrode is provided in each of the two display panels. One of the two display panels may include a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors are arranged in a matrix format (hereinafter referred to as “a thin film transistor array panel”), and the other display panel may include color filters of red, green, and blue and one common electrode covering the entire surface of the other display panel (hereinafter referred to as “a common electrode panel”).
However, such liquid crystal display may have light loss in the polarizers and the color filters. To reduce the light loss and increase the efficiency of the liquid crystal display, a photo-luminescent liquid crystal display (PL-LCD) has been proposed, which includes a color conversion material instead of the color filters.
The PL-LCD uses a color conversion media (CCM) instead of the color filters, and when light emitted from a light source is supplied to the color conversion media, a part of the light emitted from the light source may be diffused in an inclined direction and be supplied to adjacent pixels. Such a phenomenon is called optical crosstalk, which causes deterioration of color reproducibility.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.